


Last Chance/ Chapter Two: Bismuth

by SoulQueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Steven Diamond AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulQueen/pseuds/SoulQueen
Summary: Bismuth is unbubbled and Pink must face her. Lapis Lazuli sees the gem responsible for her time in the mirror.Ideas on how to rewrite this chapter is appreciated.





	Last Chance/ Chapter Two: Bismuth

 

“Rose,” Bismuth shouted, defensive. Her stance wide, fists tightening as confusion turned to anger.

“Please wait,” Pink said. “I can explain.”

“Then explain. I _know_ we can win the war with the Breaking Point, what’s stopping you?” her voice shaking as she remembered their last conversation.

Rubbing her arm, Pink glanced away in shame before shapeshifting back into herself, “This.”

“What…?”

“Bismuth?”

“What did you do to Rose,” she snapped. “When did you replace her?”

She laughed bitterly, “I almost wish that were the case. Have a seat, please? I need to tell you something.”

Pink sat on the hillside, as much as she could, the island was smaller than her after all, and patted the ground beside her for Bismuth to sit.

Bismuth glared.

“Okay, I’ll sit and talk and you listen.”

The blacksmith said nothing.

Pink Diamond explained everything. She had thought it would be hard but for years she had been planning on how to tell the Garnet and Amethyst. She had already confessed to the _Diamonds_ so there was no point to it being daunting now but… this was Bismuth—and the Crystal Gems deserved her best.

“I don’t believe it, I _can’t_ believe it.”

Pink showed her Rose’s shield, gestured to the flag.

Bismuth couldn’t articulate her feelings for a moment.

“So, all this time, the entire rebellion was just a game to satisfy another _Diamond_?” She slumped to the ground, glaring up at Pink. “Do we really mean so little to you, you _upper crusts_?”

“No Bismuth, of course not. I never intended for any of this to happen. I just wanted to protect the Earth, to let gems like you, Pearl, and Garnet be who wanted to be. I couldn’t do that as a diamond and in the end— I couldn’t even do that as Rose,” she held back tears, worried that crying now would make things worse.

For all the healing they did, they never could help her.

Bismuth watched her, unflinching, but unable to move. She recognized Rose in her. Her leader—her _friend_ and she did not know what to do.

Softly, she said, “So what do we do know?”

Blinking the tears away, Pink looked at her, “I fix the mess I started. I owe everyone that much.”

 

         She wasn’t expecting a hybrid. Well, she hadn’t grasped what Pink had said. She figured it was something like fusion though. Bismuth couldn’t believe Rose would have just let herself die, but considering all she had been told, there were good reasons to. And this human— Steven, seemed nice. He watched her with awe, meekly coming up to her. _He sure doesn’t act like a diamond._

“So, you were a Crystal Gem,” he asked, star eyed.

“Yup, I made Rose’s- your mother’s sword.”

“I’ve never seen it before, what does it look like.”

He was very excited and bouncy.

“If was on that hill inside your little friend there,” she jabbed her thumb in Lion’s direction.

“Woah. Mom can I have a sword?” he called to the front of the ship.

“Sure.”

“I’ll make you one once I get back to my forge. Pearl can teach you how to use it.”

Steven frowned, looking at Powder Rose and then Rosaline, “What, they don’t know how to sword fight.”

Bismuth smiled nervously, “No, I mean the Crystal Gem Pearl, the right hand to the rebellion. She was a terrifying renegade during the war. And one of my best friends.”

“Wow, she sounds amazing.”

“Heh, she was. What do you say Steven, shall I regale you with tales of the Gem War?”

“Yeah. Lapis, Powder, you two wanna join?”

“Yes,” said Powder Rose Pearl, perking up.

The Lapis Lazuli cringed.

“No thanks Steven, I was there already,” she rubbed her arm, “kind of a bad memory.”

“Oh right, sorry. Then let’s do something else until we get there.”

The ship landed, shaking them.

“We’re here,” said Peridot. “Welcome to Earth's Moon Base.”

“What, already,” said Bismuth. “I don’t remember the trip being so short.”

Pink nodded, “There’ve been many advancements since the war. Come on, let’s go check on Earth.”

 

          Bismuth had never been on the moon, let alone the moon base. It hadn’t been her job to build it. They all reacted differently to the base. The Off-Colors, Jasper, Amethysts, and Eyeball all stood in front of Pink’s mural to inspect it. The Amethysts even copied her pose, joking as they did. Steven hopped around with Lion to see everything, the Pearls following him. He didn’t adjust to the atmosphere like they did. Peridot immediately went to Yellow Diamond’s mural, squealing in delight. Only Lapis Lazuli stayed by the door.

“Thought you’d be looking for your diamond like Peridot,” she said, going up to her.

She didn’t look up, only said flatly, “I’ve chosen to remain in Pink’s court.”

“Oh… Um… so what were you doing on Earth?”

Lapis arched a brow, “Terraforming.”

“Right, duh,” she smacked herself “I mean, how were you in the war?”

Her expression darkened, “I got caught in the crossfire and then you poofed me. I spent the next six thousand years in a mirror.”

“What, why?”

“They thought I was a Crystal Gem,” she shrugged, “It’s whatever.”

“Oh, well… sorry. About poofing you then,” she scratched the back of her head.

“If you hadn’t I wouldn’t be here, but—thanks, for the apology.”

“Steven, Bismuth, Lapis, c’mere,” Pink Diamond called.

       They obeyed. Bismuth wanted to say it felt strange being under a Diamond again but, before Rose, she’d never actually met them in person. She was too far beneath them. Pink Diamond activated the stairs. They followed her up to it. She took Steven and Powder into room with a floating orb, activating it. Suddenly, it was like they were back on Earth.

“I’ve got to check in with Yellow and Blue, would you stay here and check on Earth for me,” she asked Steven.

He nodded enthusiastically, “Yes.”

“Alright, here, let me show you where Beach City is.”

“Oh.”

“And this is the Gem Temple.”

“I know that place. It’s the base of the Crystal Gems, right?”

“Yup. See if you can find my palanquin, maybe it’ll be yours next,” she teased.

“Pearl we gotta find it.”

    Pink laughed and the led the rest of them upstairs to the control room where she sat in the Diamond seat. Rosaline took her place at her side. The Pearl waited for instructions. Pink took a deep breath and picked up a small diamond shaped device, fiddling with it until it formed two large screens, one Blue and one Yellow. “You might wan to hide actually,” Lapis told Bismuth. “They don’t know you’re with us.” Bismuth, hesitant, hid behind the throne, peeking out to see. Yellow and Blue Pearl answered.

“Who is it, My Diamond is very busy today,” said Yellow Pearl, before opening an eye to see, “Oh. Hello Your Radiance. I shall turn this over to My Diamond.”

“Thank you for calling Blue Diamond, but she is not receiving calls today,” Blue Pearl said. “… Oh, it’s Pink Diamond. Give me a moment.”

In a few seconds both the older Diamonds were on screen.

“Pink,” Blue said, excitedly.

“What do you want,” Yellow said, glancing at her.

“Yellow,” Blue scolded. “How was your trip?”

“Smooth,” Pink replied. “I am just calling to let you know we’ve landed safely and that the Cluster has not emerged yet.”

Yellow squeezed her eyes shut in annoyance, “Pink the Peridot is supposed to report that, not you.”

“She misses us,” Blue whispered. The Diamond looked around, “Where is Steven?”

“Checking on Earth.”

“Don’t forget to retrieve your ship,” Yellow said, “we won’t make you another one.”

“I know, I won’t.”

Bismuth felt sorry for Pink, she could see how negatively their words were affecting her, how small she looked in comparison. There was no way she was a Diamond.

“Well, if that is all you need, I’m hanging up. Some of us are trying to keep Homeworld _functional_. Blue, get back to work.”

Blue Diamond laughed, “Take care Pink, let’s not have a repeat of last time.”

They hung up.

Pink Diamond sighed. Lapis gestured for her to come out now.

“Okay, now we just need to see how the repairs on Homeworld are going, find the Cluster’s injection point and get to Earth to build that drill,” Pink said, tired.

“Yes, My Diamond,” Rosaline began to check.

         Pink faced the console but her mind was elsewhere as a frown settled into her features. Her left hand gripped the armrest. _You can do this, you can do this, she reminded herself. You’re not going back to that room. You_ are _going to fix this._ Nothing she’d done before could ever compare to this. _At least I wasn’t bubbled again. Though I’m sure she would have done so if the planet could afford it._ Pink pressed her gloved fingertips to her forehead and sighed. Rosaline glanced at her, checking to see if she was ready.

“Status,” Pink asked.

Rosaline nodded, “The Agate has reported that the Rose Quartzes have completed the repairs in Blue and Yellow’s Court and that she may need two or three more for to finish the White Court and yours, My Diamond.”

Pink bit her lip, “I’ll allow it, inform Holley Blue and Blue Diamond.”

“Yes, My Diamond,” she considered something for a moment. “Shall I allow Steven to take care of this, My Diamond?”

Pink gave her a grateful smile, “That’s right, he’s got to be in charge of something. Okay. But only two more.”

Rosaline nodded and took note.

“Okay, what else?”

“I have located the Cluster’s injection point, there seems to be a human dwelling above it now. Mayhaps human assistance is necessary?”

“Most likely,” she sighed again, deep and tired. Then she stood, “Alright, let’s go and get ourselves in order, shall we?”

 

Pink Diamond didn’t seem ready to get to Earth, but they were in a hurry. The planet they’d fought to protect could be destroyed any day, no matter what Peridot said. Bismuth wouldn’t show it, but she was terrified. She couldn’t wait to see Garnet and Pearl again, in hopes it would calm her nerves.

        To be honest, she couldn’t wait to get back to Earth. She needed her forge. She needed to feel the planet beneath her feet again and know that she was free. She needed something to do. Bismuth was embarrassed around Lapis, having no idea about what to do with the knowledge that she caused her grief. The water gem didn’t even want to talk about it and it’s not like she was the best at talking either. The Off-Colors were a little nervous around her, she couldn’t say why. Steven, genially as he was, took the jobs Pink gave him very seriously. Only the Amethysts and Jasper would attempt to hang out with her, while the Eyeball had to follow Peridot around to keep track of how she wanted construction done.

Rosaline stood by the door.

“What’s wrong, where’s Ro-I mean, where is Pink Diamond?” Bismuth said, coming up to her.

Rosaline frowned, “I have been ordered to leave her alone until she comes back inside.”

“Oh.” _What am I supposed to do with that?_

Rosaline turned her head to face her, “Would you please go check on her?”

“Uh… Okay.”

Pink sat on the other side of the moon, watching Earth.

“You can do that from inside you know,” Bismuth joked, bounding up to her. She sounded snarkier than she had meant to though.

“Oh, hello Bismuth… I’m just—thinking.”

“About?”

“Everything… I’m nervous.”

Bismuth chuckled, “Well congratulations, that makes two of us. Can I join you?”

“You can do whatever you want, you’re not part of Homeworld anymore.”

So, she sat.

“I still can’t believe it’s been over 6,000 years.”

“Six thousand, seven hundred-fifty,” Pink mumbled, “I guess wars never really end.”

Bismuth glanced at her and then looked back to the star’s. A moment passed between them before she spoke again. “I just find it hard to believe a Diamond would care about all this.”

“They don’t, that’s why Rose did.”

“So, do you have any power?”

“I think you’ve seen for yourself that my title means nothing to my sisters. I’m just the youngest Diamond, not ready for anything, not even what I was made for.”

Bismuth watched her, surprised. “So, what, the Earth’s supposed to be a place where you can choose, and you did that. You succeeded, for a time, but even the strongest sword will break with enough force. You can make a new one. It won’t be Earth, it won’t be the Crystal Gems, but you can still make a new one, right?”

Pink was crying, a smile on her lips, “Right.”

“Seems to me you’ve already started, what with harboring Off-Colors and all.”

“Oh, I’m sure White knows, nothing slips past her. I imagine the moment I return to Homeworld I’ll be punished.”

“Why? Shouldn’t she want the other gems back? Don’t they want the Cluster?”

Pink shook her head.

“She knew what I was doing and decided to make it harder for me. White _allowed_ Yellow to have the Cluster created and injected into the Earth so even if I won the war I’d still lose the Earth. She _allowed_ Blue and Yellow to send me back here to show me how futile my efforts are. In her mind, I’m playing a losing game.”

“But, what?” Bismuth couldn’t properly articulate her problems with that. Pink wasn’t giving any further details, she just kept watching the Earth.

“I don’t care how much I suffer, as long as I can save them.”

“How? How will you save them? How are you even going up against White Diamond?”

Pink grinned, “Oh I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeves, besides, I’m not expendable. One of us will have to win, or neither of us does.”

The Diamonds, as Bismuth understood them, were not to be understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas on how to rewrite this chapter are appreciated. Because I had no tact on how to write that Lapis-Bismuth confrontation.


End file.
